captainscarletfandomcom-20200215-history
Zero-X
Overview The Zero-X is a Spacecraft built to travel to distant worlds in the Solar System. It was constructed and first launched at the Glenn Field Space Centre in the United States sometime during 2065. The craft itself is made up of many stages, the main body, lifting body 1, lifting body 2 and the MEV (Martian Exploration Vehicle) that come together like a jigsaw puzzle. Technical Data *Length (fully assembled): 1,190 feet *Wingspan (lifting bodies): 780 feet *Weight: 11,460 tons *Total Delta Velocity: initially 40 miles per second; design modifications in 2068 saw increase to 200 miles per second, thereby reducing the travel time between Earth and Mars to three days *Standard Acceleration: 1 g *Maximum Acceleration: 10 g *Emergency Acceleration: 15 g *Crew: Normally five *Manufacturer: New World Aircraft Corporation Crew: Captain x1 Space Captain x1 Space Navigator x1 Passengers x2 (Optional) History Zero-X 1 was launched in 2065 to search for life on the Planet Mars, with 3 crew and 2 astronomers aboard. However, a saboteur was onboard taking pictures of the crafts wing mechanism and got his foot stuck in the hydraulics system causing the elevation controls to jam,witch caused the craft to quickly lose altitude and was heading for a crash into the Atlantic Ocean. After a few seconds the saboteur freed his foot from hydraulics system and parachuted to the ground with a broken foot, the crew were able to get to the ships escape unit and ejected a few moments before it crashed and sunk into the Ocean. With all crew in the Escape Unit no one was killed. Zero-X 2 was launched in 2067 for the same purpose as the first, with the same crew but with much tighter security to ensure there was no sabotage attempt. After a successful launch the craft reached Mars in 6 weeks and 2 days, 4 out of the 5 crew drove on the surface of Mars in the MEV. After a few minutes of driving the crew continue to see the same strange rock formations in a coil like a sleeping snake. The captain uses the MEVs missile gun to destroy one of the formations to get a sample to take home, however something unthinkable happens... One of the formations come to life and shoot fireball-like projectiles proving there to be life on Mars (whenever these "Rock Snakes" are linked to the Mysterons are unknown). More of formations come to life and attack the MEV, the humans retaliate by using the missile gun on them, but being outnumbered and outgunned the MEV fires it's rockets to return to the Main Body and return to Earth. 6 Weeks and 2 days later the Zero-X has entered the Earths upper atmosphere and the lifting bodies 1 and 2 are recalled to the ship. Lifting body 1 successfully gets attached but a malfunction causes lifting body 2 to collide the ship and falls to the surface. The ship remains intact but the escape unit is damaged in the collision. To make things worse the ship lost its course and is going to crash land in the town of Craigsville. Craigsville is evacuated and a man is put aboard to fix the escape unit. After 4 minutes the escape unit is fixed, everyone gets aboard and ejects seconds before Zero-X crashes and demolishes Craigsville. 4800 people are now homeless, but just like before no one is killed. Zero-X 3 was launched in 2068 but this time it was used by 3 agents of Spectrum to search for strange signals coming from a crater on Mars. The mission was lead by Captain Black, and on Mars the 3 men found what could've been the greatest discovery in the history of man: a Martian City! But when an imaging device points towards the MEV Captain Black mistakes it for a weapon and fires the MEVs missile guns (The MEV has gone though some upgrades such as multiple missile guns instead of one) on the city completely destroying it. Moments later a tower casts a blue light on the destroyed city and it restores the city to its pre-destroyed status. The Martians called the Mysterons declare war on Earth. The crew flee to Earth to warn spectrum, but Captain Black disappears when they returned. This was the only known Zero-X mission where the ship came back intact. Trivia * Zero-Xs 1 and 2 were seen in the film Thunderbirds Are Go!, a film based on Gerry Anderson and Sylvia Anderson's most successful series, Thunderbirds. It is revealed in the film that the saboteur is the Hood, arch-nemesis of the series' main group of protagonists, International Rescue, and that the man who was able to rescue the Zero-X crew was Thunderbird 3 astronaut, Alan Tracy. Category:Vehicles Category:Spacecraft